Clouds, Skies, Storms, and Rain
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Gokudera gets some help from some surprising people in order to get back together with Yamamoto. Stupid title and summary, I couldn't think of anything good. 1827, 8059. Probably crack, you be the judge.


So I'm not dead, yay? Anyway, this one was extremely long. Longer than I had planned but oh welly elly. So I finished the second chapter of Hunt for Cloud but guess what? I ended up not saving it! Ain't that cool? No it's not, I was absolutely pissed. So pissed that I wanted to throw my laptop across the room, I ended up throwing my phone and the thing still works (I've dropped it many times, who knew you couldn't play football with it?) So yeah, that might be up later. This one could be considered crack I guess. I didn't know if I should put it under Hibari x Tsuna or Yamamoto x Gokudera but there ended up being more 1827 I think. So yeah.

**Pairings:** 1827, 8059.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

Gokudera scowled as he popped open his soda. He was angry, pissed, annoyed, irritated, anything that had to do with being mad he was definitely it.

"Stupid-bastard-fucker…I'll kill him." He muttered as he walked around the corner, stuffing one of his hands in his pockets to pull out his phone. He flipped it open to see if he had any messages or calls. He did, but not from the person he was hoping for, it was just the baseball idiot. He sighed while he put his phone back in his pocket before taking a sip of his soda.

Really, he had no idea _why_ Juudaime chose that-that _emotionless bastard. _

He was violent, emotionless, evil, and…well a bastard. It didn't make any sense, what did he see in him? The only solution Gokudera could come up with was that Tsuna was attracted to him.

'_Well he's not ugly.' _He thought scratching his head in frustration. He suddenly froze, realizing what he was thinking. _'Gah! What am I thinking! I should only be thinking about the baseball id-NO!' _He shouted in his mind, grabbing his hair and almost dropping his soda.

A student passing sent him an odd look and the silver haired male glared at him. "You got a problem?" He snapped, starting to walk toward the frightened kid. He stopped and 'tch-ed' when the kid ran away screaming that he was sorry for everything he did. Stupid kid.

Gokudera scowled once again and continued on his way around the school. He took another drink when he heard his beloved Juudaime's voice.

"Kyoya."

"…What?"

The silver haired eavesdropper's eyes narrowed even further and he pressed against the wall, straining to listen to the conversation. He nibbled on the rim of his soda, wondering if he should be listening to the tenth's conversation like this. He dismissed the thought though, deciding that it was best for Juudaime's safety.

"I-I want you to l-lick it…p-please…"

Gokudera promptly spit out the liquid in his mouth, face flushing brightly. He threw the soda to the ground as he rounded the corner, mouth wide open to start yelling. But he skidded to a halt when he spotted the scene in front of him.

Hibari was seated on the ground, Tsuna's orange scarf loosely draped around his neck. He turned his head slowly to stare at Gokudera with calm eyes. Tsuna was bent over slightly in front of him, holding out an orange sucker to Hibari. He had Hibari's black jacket hanging on his shoulders, much like how Hibari wore it, and it looked too big for him. A strange yellow puffy bird was snuggled deeply into Tsuna's hair as the brunette turned to him with a surprised look in his face.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, straightening. He tilted his head to the side slightly; obviously curious as to why his close friend was all the way on this side of the school. Hibari had dragged him there because no one ever wondered over to this particular side. Tsuna had asked why they didn't just go on the roof and Hibari had said he wanted to be in the shade, which didn't make very much sense but Tsuna went anyway.

Gokudera opened and closed his mouth several times, searching his brain for something intelligent to say. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "You two aren't having sex!" His eyes widened immediately after and his hand flew to smack itself over his mouth.

Both males in front of him blinked.

Tsuna flushed brightly. "U-um, n-no we're n-not…" He confirmed slowly before turning redder. He stuffed the sucker in his mouth and wrapped the jacket around himself more, looking like he was trying to disappear.

Hibari's eyes stayed locked on the Storm Guardian for a moment before they slid to look at Gokudera's spilt soda lying forgotten on the ground. Most of the soda had leaked out and now created a pool of dark blue. His eyes narrowed on Gokudera. "Littering is against the law herbivore." He hissed, rising to his feet.

Gokudera glared at him, suddenly able to talk. "Scarves are against school rules bastard." He retorted crossing his arms. He spotted Tsuna shift, eyes flickering back and forth between his boyfriend and his friend.

Hibari smirked, "Not if I'm wearing it." He informed in a matter-of-factly voice.

"That makes no sense!" The dynamite user snapped.

Hibari's only response was whipping out his tonfas and stepping closer to him. Gokudera growled and several dynamite sticks appeared out of nowhere into his hands. Tsuna removed his sucker and bit his lip. "Come on guys…" He tried but Hibari only stepped closer.

Gokudera shifted, getting ready to throw the lit dynamite.

"Hayato, Kyoya."

Hibari paused, turning his head to look questioningly at his boyfriend. Gokudera froze in surprise, eyes flying to the small brunette's face. Tsuna walked over to them, reaching out to touch Hibari's arm. Gokudera tensed, preparing to do something if Hibari tried to whack Tsuna. But amazingly Hibari only stiffened slightly.

"Kyoya, please don't fight…" Tsuna begged, large brown eyes pleading. Hibari frowned, looking like he was about to say something but he only grunted and hid his tonfas. He turned away and crossed his arms. Tsuna was doing a little victory dance in his head, proud of himself for actually stopping his boyfriend, _the _Hibari Kyoya, from fighting. He smiled and turned towards his friend who was still frozen in shock. Tsuna frowned, wondering if it was the best choice to use his first name for the first time. Maybe it was too sudden…

"Gokudera-kun-" That was all Tsuna got to say before he was interrupted by the explosion of Gokudera's dynamite.

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha, so that's what happened?" Yamamoto asked, gently treating Gokudera's wounds since Shamal refused. (Though he helped Tsuna once Hibari glared at him threateningly and smacked him the head with a tonfa.)

Gokudera was sulking slightly. In the end Hibari had hunted him down after he'd gotten Tsuna taken care of and promptly 'bit him to death'. Thankfully he was still alive, but he was in major pain because of his injuries from the explosion and the bastard's beating. Plus Hibari had told him he was to pay for the damage done to the school because of his 'idiocy' as Hibari had said.

"Don't laugh idiot, it's not funny." Gokudera snapped, wincing when he jarred his wounds.

Yamamoto's eyes softened "Don't move." He ordered gently before going back to wrapping him up.

Gokudera blushed, "I'm not a girl so don't act like I am." He muttered. He glanced down at himself and scowled. "I look like a damn mummy!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Brings back memories huh? Remember when you were all wrapped up after your fight with Belphegor?"

Gokudera glared at the tall male. "Not good memories." He growled.

Yamamoto sighed and finished before stepping back. "What's wrong with you?" He asked rubbing his head.

The silverette continued to glare at him, "I'm pissed! Why did Juudaime choose that bastard?"

Yamamoto frowned as he looked away. "I think they're perfect together. I don't see what you're problem is."

"Hah? He's a bastard! Of course he's not fit to be with the tenth idiot!"

The baseball player's eyes hardened as he turned to leave. "I'm leaving." He informed.

Gokudera looked slightly surprised but he didn't stop his boyfriend from leaving like Yamamoto hoped he would.

.

.

.

Gokudera stared at his desk, looking absorbed in his thoughts. Tsuna stared at him quietly before he reached out and shook his shoulder slightly. "Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera blinked and looked up at him. "Ah Juudaime, what do you need?" He asked somewhat quietly which worried Tsuna.

"What's wrong? You've been acting odd the past couple of days."

"Oh…I'm sorry Juudaime."

Tsuna sat next to him, "Tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you." He informed truthfully.

Normally Gokudera would blush if he said something like that but he only sighed loudly. "It's Yamamoto. He doesn't want to be with me anymore I think."

Tsuna smiled slightly, "Did he say that?"

"Well no but he keeps making excuses for not being with me. Ever since that day the explosion happened and I started talking about you and the bas-" He suddenly gasped.

Tsuna looked slightly surprised, "What?"

"That's it! He likes Hibari!"

"…Huh?"

"It all makes sense now! Every time I'd insult the bastard he'd get all quiet and angry, he didn't like me doing that so he'd get mad! Because he likes him!"

"Um Gokudera-kun, I don't think-"

Gokudera frowned, "Hm. But then he'd get like that when I talk about you." He gasped and snapped his fingers together. "He likes you both! That's why he said you two were good together!"

Tsuna blushed, "Yamamoto said we were good together?" He immediately his head after he said that, _'No,no that's not what I wanted say!' _"I mean, Gokudera-kun."

The silver haired male looked at him questioningly.

"If he liked me and Kyoya why would he go out with you?"

Gokudera shrugged, "A back-up plan? Doesn't everyone have one?"

'_I don't have one.' _Tsuna sweatdropped. "No, it's because he likes _you. _That should be obvious."

"Then why does he get angry when I talk about you two?"

Tsuna frowned, looking thoughtful. "Maybe he doesn't like you talking about other people other than him? I know I don't like when Kyoya talks about or looks at girls." _'Not that he ever does. Maybe I should worry about guys more…' _He thought, drifting away from the conversation. _'He is around guys a lot. Kusakabe-san and Dino are my biggest threats I think.'_

"Uh, Juudaime?" Gokudera called waving his hand in front of Tsuna's face. "Hello? Juudaime?" When he still got no response he started to panic. "Juudaime! I'll save you!" He yelled picking up the spaced out boy and running to Shamal's office.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun? Where- Why are you carrying me?"

"Juudaime! You're alright!"

"Hiiiiee! Stop running! We're gonna- Wah!"

"Ow! Are you alright Juudaime!"

"U-um I th-think so…"

"I'll go get Shamal, stay there!"

"Wait Gokuder-…." Tsuna trailed off as he watched his Storm Guardian run off. He sighed and stood up. _'At least he's back to normal.' _He thought smiling.

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy."

"Hiiiiee! Kyoya!" Tsuna yelped, spinning around to face his boyfriend.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Tsuna scratched his head and laughed slightly. "Trying to help Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto with their relationship problems. Ha ha haaa…" He trailed off when all Hibari did was stare at him.

"…When did you become a relationship savior?" Hibari asked snorting.

Tsuna stuck his tongue out and reached into his pocket to search for a sucker. He'd been quite addicted to the tasty things lately. When Hibari had asked why he'd made the mistake of saying he like to suck on things with flavor. Hibari had then called him a pervert and Tsuna had blushed bright red and denied it, saying he was the pervert for automatically taking what he'd said the wrong way. Hibari then asked how anyone wouldn't take that as a perverted comment. Tsuna didn't say anything after that.

Hibari stared at him. "You know suckers are prohibited." He informed but made no move to take it away.

Tsuna smiled brightly, "But I'm an exception right?"

Hibari only snorted and turned to walk away.

Tsuna grinned. "Love you!" He called out. Hibari ignored him. Tsuna's smile didn't waver even when he received a text once Hibari had disappeared from sight.

_Don't shout in the halls._

_Love you too._

Tsuna smiled as he read the text. He would definitely make sure no one stole his Cloud from him.

.

.

.

Gokudera hid behind the corner, peeking out slightly to see if the person had arrived on the roof yet.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari snapped from behind him.

Gokudera spun around, tripping in the process. He glared up at Hibari who just stared down at him with his arms crossed. "You could have helped me."

"As I recall, _you _were the one that owed _me_." Hibari replied.

Gokudera frowned before huffing and standing up. "Alright I owe you double then."

Hibari raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I…need your help…" He informed lamely.

"Oh?"

Gokudera scowled at him and crossed his arms. "Don't 'oh' me. Will you help or not?"

Forest green and sea blue clashed as the two stared at one another.

"On one condition…"

.

.

.

Yamamoto sighed as he finished putting his baseball equipment away. He rubbed his sore neck and turned around right as Hibari walked into the room, looking emotionless.

"Ah, Hibari. You need something?"

The black haired prefect looked at him before frowning and walking up to him. Yamamoto blinked before he felt a sharp pain in his head as Hibari's tonfa collided with his skull. Blackness swirled around his vision before he fell unconscious.

Hibari stared down at him before sweatdropping. How was he supposed to get him out of here? He weighed more than him most likely and Hibari was no weightlifter or boxer. _'Ah, the boxer.' _He thought as he left Yamamoto uncurious on the ground to go find the Sun Guardian Ryohei.

.

.

.

"My whole plan is ruined now. Why'd you have to involve lawn-head?"

"It doesn't matter. He's here; I've fulfilled my part of the deal."

"THIS PLAN IS EXTREME!"

"Not so loud idiot!"

"He's unconscious not sleeping."

"I WONDER WHEN HE'LL WAKE UP!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"You're yelling too."

"THIS IS SO EXTREME!"

"Gah, shut up!"

Yamamoto groaned, the loud voices were adding to his headache.

"The herbivore is awake."

"No shit. I think that's obvious."

"YAMAMOTO! WAKE UP TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes to see three blurry figures standing over him. "Wha?" He asked confusedly, shifting and realizing he was lying on cold concrete.

"Er, maybe we should have put a blanket or something down…"

"It was your plan herbivore."

"EXTREME PLAN!"

"Shut up!"

Yamamoto groaned once again. He blinked and his vision started to focus as he saw the three figures clearly (not that he couldn't tell who they were from their speech). Hibari was the farthest from him, standing with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. Gokudera was the closest, hovering over him like a worried mother hen. Ryohei was beside him, grinning down at him.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ah yeah." Gokudera said keeling in front of him and staring at him intently.

"Um Hayato?"

"Shut up, just listen!"

"That was extremely bad." Ryohei whispered to Hibari who grunted in agreement.

Gokudera scowled but ignored them. "Ok, so I love you." He said bluntly.

Yamamoto looked confused. He had to kidnap him just to say that? "Uh, ok?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"He's extremely blowing it."

"Hn."

Yamamoto blushed slightly, eyes flickering between Gokudera and the two others. "Y-you want me to say it right here?"

Gokudera nodded, still staring at him intently. "Just pretend those two aren't here."

"EXTREMELY RUDE!"

"I'll bite you to death for saying that."

Gokudera whipped his head around to glare at the two, "Just shut up for a minute ok?" The two went quiet, he ignored the glare Hibari was sending him and turned back to Yamamoto. "So? Do you love me?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then say it."

"Uh…I love you?"

"No question!"

"I love you."

Gokudera let out a breath of relief.

"Was kidnapping me really necessary? I mean where are we anyway?" Yamamoto asked looking around the large empty room.

"WE'RE IN AN EXTEME WAREHOUSE!"

"A warehouse?"

"Yeah imagine that, who knew there was a warehouse in Namimori? We found it and decided it was perfect for this sort of thing. It's like this place popped out of nowhere."

Yamamoto glanced at Hibari who caught his look and shook his head. "I've never heard of this place before today."

"Huh. Something this big you'd think someone would notice it." The baseball player said and revived nods from everyone else.

"Ok we're getting off topic here. That's not all I wanted to say." Gokudera informed turning back to look at him. "I love you."

"Yes we've covered that." Hibari snapped.

"How extremely unromantic!"

"Tch." Gokudera scowled but didn't turn to face them. "If you really love me, I'll change for you."

Yamamoto's eyes widened before he blushed, "Um, I don't really want you to change, just pay attention to me more than anyone else."

"That's selfish!" Gokudera yelled.

Suddenly his head jerked forward and Yamamoto looked down to see a tonfa clank to the floor loudly. He looked at Hibari who was scowling at Gokudera. Ryohei stood next to him shouting "EXTREME IDIOT! YOU'RE RUINING IT!"

Gokudera glared as he rubbed his head and he shot to his feet, rounding on the two, dynamite ready.

Yamamoto stood quickly and grabbed Gokudera's wrist, causing him to look at him. "Please." He begged. Gokudera blinked before slowly nodding. Yamamoto grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hate to interrupt but-" Hibari started but was cut off.

BOOM!

.

.

.

Hibari looked up from his book as his boyfriend entered the reception room.

Tsuna's grin seemed to be permanent as he walked toward his injured boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Hibari grunted, "I'll be fine." He showed his wrappings to him before staring at the brunette. "Why are you smiling so much?"

Tsuna sat on the edge of the couch Hibari was laying on. "Well because I have the bestest boyfriend in the world."

The Cloud Guardian watched him warily, "What do you want?" He asked.

Tsuna laughed and leaned down to rest his forehead against Hibari's. "I have everything I want."

Hibari scowled, "What?" He snapped.

Tsuna grinned again, "I heard about what you did. Helping Gokudera with Yamamoto."

Hibari grunted.

"But I'm curious as to why you did."

"We made a deal."

"What was the deal?"

"That he'd stop spying on us." Hibari informed.

Tsuna laughed and kissed him. "You're so predictable."

.

.

.

Hibari watched as Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down as the silver haired male threatened a poor passerby that was giving Yamamoto 'odd looks.' Ryohei plopped down next to him grinning from ear to ear.

"We're extreme relationship fixers Hibari!"

"We didn't do anything except kidnap him." Hibari informed emotionlessly. He didn't see why everyone was making such a big deal out of it. He didn't personally add advice or anything. That was the last time he did something nice though. The first time he'd turned away from the fight with Gokudera, he'd gotten caught in an explosion. The second time he'd helped in the herbivore's plan to get back with the baseball herbivore, he'd gotten caught in another explosion. He was done.

"The warehouse was extremely blown apart! The cops didn't seem to know it existed either."

"It's a mystery." Hibari snorted.

"THE EXTREME MYSTERY OF THE MYTERIOUS WAREHOUSE!"

"Ha ha ha, I love you Hayato!"

"…I-I l-love you t-too…"

"Hm, I love you Kyoya."

"Hn."

_I love you too.

* * *

_

A/N: So emotionlessly isn't a word? What the hell? I need to read the dictionary or something geez. Anyways, for Gokudera's soda I have absolutely no clue if there are blue sodas out there. I was going to put orange but I have too much orange in this story. I was thinking and looked down at my shirt and decided to go with blue, which works because Yamamoto's color is blue right? If there isn't blue soda, there should be. It be so freaking cool and delicious.

So I recently downloaded this thing called Daemon Tools Lite, I have no idea what it does but it looks cool. It came with this toolbar radio thing that is freaking amazing and I love it. I was messing with it and this one anime station thing came on that plays Japanese music that I guess have appeared in anime before. Sucky thing is, I don't understand understand Japanese. But I still like listening to it because a lot of them have cool beats, I heard one a while ago that was a KHR opening. I was like 'I recognize this song!' I was so proud of myself.

If I had a superpower, mine would be to be able to understand, write, and read any language I come across (mostly want to know Japanese 0.0). That's be freaking cool don't you think? What would your superpower be huh? (=D Just kidding, you don't have to tell me. But I say this power because I came across this amazing looking BL game that I want but it's only in Japanese. There was one that was Kuroshitsuji and another that was Gundam 00, and I. Want. Them. So. Much. But I can't because I can't read kanji and I'm not 18 yet -_- Plus it'd be nice to watch anime without having to read subtitles or watching it in english (english dubbed anime... *shudder*)

Sorry for the long and boring Author's Note.

R&R!


End file.
